loganwormfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor
For the most recent season, see Survivor: Australia - The Outback. LoganWorm's Survivor, also known as'', LW's Survivor Series, or ''LoganWorm's Survivor Series, is an online version of the popular show Survivor. It follows mostly the same format as the show, but has some modifications to meet the online standard. LoganWorm's Survivor began production and the series premiered on April 2013. The series was created and run by LoganWorm, hence the name of the series. As of the eighth and ninth seasons, a 50 T$ was awarded to the winner along with the title of the Sole Survivor. Beginning with the tenth season, a $50 prize (equivalent to 750T$) was awarded to the winner along with the title of Sole Survvor, and the Runner-Up would win a $10 prize (equivalent to 150T$). LoganWorm's Survivor is the only group game on Tengaged to currently have a cash prize. LoganWorm's Survivor is well known and is best described as "the most real Survivor group on Tengaged". The game is often praised by players for the features in the game such as the Survivor music, the way tribal councils are operated, the title sequences, and the edited episodes available for viewing after a season has ended. The group also has a Viewers Lounge which allows a certain amount of people to comment and see in-game confessionals and conversations. Another item which sets a part this group from many other groups is the expanded casting process which is made to select the best of the best. Format and Rules Main Article: ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Survivor_(TV_series)#Format ''Format and Rules of Survivor] The first season in the series of LoganWorm's Survivor ''followed the same general format as the American version of the television show, ''Survivor. Sixteen players are split into two "tribes" of eight. Challenges of the mind and of skill test the people and result in winning or losing "immunity". The tribe that loses a challenge is forced to attend "Tribal Council" where they must vote out a person from their tribe. When ten players are left the two tribes "merge" into one single tribe. "Immunity" then becomes individual and is won by only one person. Everyone attends tribal council and votes people off, even the individual immunity winner. In the merge the "jury" stage of the game is begun, where those who are voted out go to a "jury house" and they observe every tribal council after that. A final tribal council is held when only two remain and the jury of seven votes for a winner. The winner is given the title of Sole Survivor. However since many seasons have gone by, changes in the rules and formatting can happen from season to season. Series Overview Each competition is called a season, has a unique name, has between 12-18 episodes, and typically lasts between 9-30 real days, but always 39 virtual days. Two to eight seasons are filmed and broadcast each year from the Spring to the Fall. 'Regular Seasons:' Locations This version of Survivor is shot in many different locations. Awards and Nominations References 1. Johneh (February 9th, 2015). "Announcement: 50 T$ Sole Survivor Prize" LoganWorm's Survivor. Retrieved February 9th, 2015. 2. LoganWorm (April 10th, 2016). "Season 10 Prizes" LoganWorm's Survivor. Retrieved April 11th, 2016. 3. (July 17th, 2013; updated regularly). "LoganWorm's Survivor Comments" Tengaged Blogs. Retrieved April 11th, 2016. External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also